Purely Physical
by Mrs. HopeEstheim
Summary: What they had was physical, not emotional. LAXANA. Laxus x Cana. AU. Drabble-ish.


**My second Laxana (Laxus x Cana).**

**It IS AU, and drabble-ish, and meant to be rated 'T'. For insinuations.**

**Anyway, read on! Haha.**

* * *

><p>What they had was physical, not emotional.<p>

He needed someone to make love to and she needed someone or something to distract her from the monotony of her life, and so they found each other. They were just there to satisfy the needs of the other. Available at each other's convenience. He distracted her by fulfilling the deepest and most desperate carnal desires in her heart and she, in turn, fulfilled his need by letting him take her to the very edge of pleasure.

She thought she was getting the better end of the deal.

He knew, deep down, that it wasn't right to use her like this, but it was the only thing he could do that didn't leave him feeling alone in a crowded room.

She knew that it wasn't right to just drop everything to be there at his convenience, but she could already see she'd passed the point of no return long ago.

They were spiraling down, down, down.

He came to her more often.

She sought him out more than ever before.

They found themselves increasingly desiring the other's company. He found himself drawn to the café where she worked as a waitress on his lunch breaks from the firm. She found herself walking down the street where he worked around the time he was getting off, pretending to window shop. They went out of their way to run into each other when normally they would avoid each other completely until they needed another night together to satisfy the emptiness they felt inside.

It was she who realized what was happening to them first. Or at least to her.

A relationship that had been purely physical before was changing to something more to her, and she was cracking under the strain of hiding it.

Having feelings for him would complicate their arrangement.

He'd find someone else.

She'd _lose_ him because she had actually, inconceivably, _fallen for him_.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

It was two weeks later that he finally understood what was happening to him.

The carnal needs of the relationship had long been fulfilled and now there were deeper things, things that weren't purely physical, rising to the surface.

Complications would arise from these feelings, jeopardizing what they had.

She'd leave him for it.

He'd _lose_ her because, for once in his life, he actually _cared for her_.

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

They both knew things were changing, and it was just a week later that he stopped by the café after work and said to her, "We need to talk."

She just nodded stiffly, brown hair falling over one of her shoulders as she finally found the words to reply, "We'll meet up after my shift."

"I'll be outside."

Her hands shook for the last fifteen minutes of her shift, and it was with relief that she was dismissed, but the relief was soon overtaken by a sense of dread. _This is it_, she realized. _I won't get to see him again. It's over._

His fists were clenched in his pockets as he leaned against the light pole in front of the café and he watched through the window as she clocked out. He knew it was ending. He could just feel it now…but he had to get it off his chest.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" she said, startling him when she stepped out into the calm street.

In answer, he pulled her nearer and kissed her.

It was the first time they'd kissed outside of the bedroom and it made her weak in the knees. Her arms flew around his neck and she was going to milk this moment for everything it was worth just in case it was the last time she ever got the chance. He drew her nearer and tried to show her everything in his heart, even though he knew she probably didn't feel the same. He wanted her taste to linger on his lips even after she left him. She wanted the same thing for when he left her.

When the human need to breathe finally got between them, he gulped in a few breaths of air and decided it was now or never. She got to it first.

"I…I fell in love with you, Laxus," the brunette hid her face from him, and he felt her shaking as she tried to push away. He was surprised but elated and he didn't let her break free.

"Good," he buried his face in that voluminous brown hair. "That's good, Cana. Because I…I did too."

He didn't need to say that he fell in love with her and at that moment, she didn't need to hear it. She looked up in astonishment and slowly the biggest grin he'd ever seen her wear spread across her face. She launched herself upon him then and they kissed fiercely, her fingers running through his blonde locks and his fingers entangled in her brown tresses.

It started out as nothing but a physical relationship, but it blossomed into an emotional attachment.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is how 'Purely Physical' ends.<strong>

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me (but if you _don't_ like it, don't give anonymous flames. At least leave your name and try to have constructive criticism, please!)**

**Anywho, I hope it was at least decent. I hope it wasn't too confusing or anything. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
